


Rooftop at Night

by XxMedusaVoidxX



Series: IronHawk Smut Collection [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Relationship, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMedusaVoidxX/pseuds/XxMedusaVoidxX
Summary: A breezy summer night, alone on a roof-top. Clint and Tony just know how to have a good time and occupy themselves.They might be a little bit in love, too.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: IronHawk Smut Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Rooftop at Night

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin - fluffy IronHawk porn.

**Rooftop at Night  
**

The thing is, the two of them just  _ fit _ . They fit together like puzzle pieces, and all it takes is one too many lonely nights and the two of them getting drunk on wine, sitting on the rooftop. A pity-party turns into pleasant company, which turns into bad jokes and too-loud laughter. 

One moment, Clint is laughing, eyes bright and a heavy weight lifting off of his chest. He is half toppled over, his head resting on Tony’s shoulder for just a second or two. It feels good, just letting go. Tony is laughing, too, and his eyes are sparkling in amusement, millions of lights from the city below mirrored in them. There are small crinkles around them, those laugh lines that show his soft and human side instead of the caricature of a man that he presents to the media whenever he shows his teeth to the camera. 

Those smiles never actually reach his eyes. The smile on his face right now very much does. 

One moment, they laugh together. Seconds later, they share a look, and before either of them can say anything, they have closed the last bit of distance in between them. 

Hungry lips find each other in the dark, hands start wandering, and they only pause for long enough to ask,

“Do you want to?” and answer, “Yes.” without any hesitation. 

Chapped lips find one another once again, but this time, neither of them holds back. The kiss is long and filthy, all tongue and teeth. 

Kissing Tony is like a fight, in the most wonderful way, Clint finds. He enjoys the back and forth quite a bit, pushing, pulling, biting, sucking bruises into delicate skin. 

Then, Tony moves smoothly. They don’t even stop kissing, but he is now straddling Clint on the outdoor couch. Tony presses himself as close as possible and hums happily, when he is rewarded with a firm hand grabbing his ass. 

His own left hand is buried in thick, blond hair, tugging ever so slightly while his right hand is starting to fiddle with the other man’s belt. 

A second later, he finds himself on his back and a solid weight on top of him. 

With his breath caught in his throat for a second he finds himself blinking up at Clint, who is smiling at him, and he can’t help but think that this man is absolutely beautiful. Tony’s brain short circuits, because the blood is rapidly leaving it in order to travel quite a bit further down. 

He can feel himself getting hard at a rapid speed, especially since Clint just picked him up and turned him around like he weighs nothing. Because damn it if it doesn’t feel good to be manhandled a bit. 

With one hand, he pulls Clint into another kiss, firmly wrapped around the nape of his neck while the other is grabbing a handful of ass and squeezes.

Eventually, two pairs of jeans and shirts are flung carelessly to the floor. The cool breeze of the night hits bare skin that is radiating more than enough heat to keep them warm for now. 

Pressing himself as close as possible to Tony, Clint starts lightly scratching the insides of his thighs with blunt nails. Slowly, way too slowly for the other man's taste, he lets it creep closer and closer to his crotch area. Every now and then, the palm of his hand gently cups his still clothed dick and balls, but he keeps moving away. 

Fucking tease.

Tony tells him as much, and the husky laugh he gets in response does  _ things  _ to him.

“Impatient, are we? I’ve got all night, Baby. Do you?”

“Fuck you, and get a move on.” despite the harsh words, he laughs and pulls Clint into another, filthy kiss and lightly, playfully slaps his ass. This action results in a happy humm and more of this quiet, husky laughter that’s starting to drive him insane in all the best ways. 

“If that was supposed to be a threat, I’m afraid it’ll only turn me on more.” Clint informs him with a smirk, slowly removing the last, offending layer of fabric to get better access to Tony. 

“Well, that’s good to know.” He keeps running a hand over the well-muscled back, ass and thighs. But before he can move on to more interesting things, Clint slowly slides down from his lips to his chest, kissing his way all the way down until he has positioned himself comfortably in between his legs.

“Later. I’m not anywhere near done with you right now.” 

He stops talking then, because his mouth is very much occupied. Clint takes all the time in the world to suck and lick his way down the happy trail, and then, finally, his mouth wraps around the other man’s cock. The happy moan and blunt nails scratching his scalp are more than enough motivation to go on, so he licks his way up and down, circling the head every now and then. His other hand keeps stroking, gently rolling the balls in his palm. He’s using a lot of spit, and deliberately so. 

He’s slow, teasing Tony as much as he possibly can without actually frustrating him. It really doesn’t take him long at all to find that balance, and Tony seems to be pretty happy, judging by the noises coming from him. 

When one of his fingers is wet enough, Clint starts circling his hole a few times. Impatient as he is, Tony starts pushing back, desperately trying to get more friction from the finger now that it’s there. 

But because Clint is just a little bit evil, he keeps teasing him, circling the rim but never pushing all the way in.

“I swear to fuck, you’re the death of me!” Tony curses, panting a bit and tugging on Clint’s hair in an attempt to hurry him up. The archer just hums around his cock, clearly aware and more than happy with his current speed. 

He keeps his rhythm just as slow and even, but then he gives in and starts fingering, pushing upwards and hitting just the right spot. The hand in his hair tightens for a bit, almost painful, but then he’s rewarded with even more happy, obscene noises when he keeps doing what he just started.

One after one, he keeps adding another finger and moves more quickly.

Tony comes while Clint is still sucking him off. He stays there, swallowing everything in order to avoid a mess in the dark and on the shared furniture. After that, he crawls back up and happily lets himself be pulled into another kiss.

They don’t talk much. Instead, the two of them enjoy each other's company, the cool summer breeze drying the fresh layer of sweat on their skin. Each of them enjoys another glass of wine before they lay down on the outdoor couch once again, legs intertwined and arms loosely wrapped around each other.

“You really are evil.” Tony tells him, and Clint just smirks at him with one raised eyebrow. He’s having way too much fun teasing him.

“So?” 

Instead of an answer, Tony climbs on top of him once again, bending down until their lips almost touch. He slides his fingers under the waistband of the boxershorts that Clint is still wearing, tugging them away. 

“Like you said, we have all night.” 

  
  
  



End file.
